Tinker Horse
The Tinker Horse is a horse breed available Star Stable Online. Description "The Tinker Horse originates from Ireland. A powerful horse with a calm temperament, the breed developed from the horses used by Irish Travellers in the old days to drag carts and wagons. The horse is friendly and easily trainable, known for it’s work spirit, and fits most uses. The Tinker is often pinto coloured but exists in all colours. The size varies within the breed; some can be almost the size of a pony while others the size of a workhorse. One exceptional feature is the extensive hoof hair as well as its long mane and tail." - Gen 1 Model Description - Star Stable Online "There is magic in the air when you see a majestic Tinker trotting over a field, its voluminous mane and feathering blowing in the wind. While its sheer size can seem quite intimidating, one look into a Tinker's big, warm eyes and you know, you've found a friend for life! A horse originally bred by Roma in Ireland to pull their heavy caravans through the countryside, the Tinker, also known as the Gypsy Vanner or Irish Cob, had to be a very strong, reliable, and robust companion, able to live on little food and endure any wind and weather. A mix of three different horse breeds, the Tinker inherited its size and kind temperament from the Shire horse, its stregth and agility from the Clydesdale, and its hardiness from the Dales Pony. The Roma liked their caravans colorful and richly decorated, and naturally their horses had to be real showstoppers, too. The Tinker was the perfect match, rocking not only a magnificent mane and tail, and extravagant feathering, but also a distinct piebald coat. Tinker enthusiasts on Jorvik have taken this even further, introducing a variety of colorings to the breed. With the right grooming, they can even sport a distinctive beard! Known for its extraordinarily calm and gentle temperament, the Tinker can be both, a patient partner for new riders or even a therapy horse, helping you overcome any obstacle! On Jorvik, the Tinker is especially popular with the druids of Valedale, who have refined the breed for cold resistance. Its thick and fluffy feathering keeps it warm and makes the Tinker into the ideal companion for expeditions into Jorvik's icier expanses A horse that sports dramatic look and goes with you through thick and thin, the Tinker will be a loyal friend for snowy riding adventures! ''(Note: Because of its magnificent feathering, this breed won't display leg wraps.)" ''- Gen 3 description - Star Stable Online Colors, Pricing, and Location Generation 1 The Gen 1 Model was first teased on SSO's Youtube channel and news board May 28, 2014, with a release date of June 4, 2014 being announced. The first three variations were released were released that update day, with another two being released July 2, 2014 and the final variation released July 30, of that same year. TinBkTP.png|Black Pinto (Gen 1) TinCTP.jpg|Chestnut Pinto (Gen 1) TinLG.png|Light Grey TinP.png|Palomino TinSvBy.png|Silver Dapple TinSnBlchBk.png|Sun Bleached Black There are 6 variations, each costing 499 SC and can all be found in Ferdinand's Horse Market. *Black Pinto *Chestnut Pinto *Light Grey *Palomino *Silver Dapple *Sun Bleached Black Generation 3 The Gen 3 model was first teased July 24, 2019, during a live-streamed studio tour of SSO's headquarters where a preliminary model and texture file were shown by the developers. On November 25, 2019 the finalized models were teased on social media accounts of collaborating game masters and prominent players. A formal teaser image was released on SSO's media accounts November 26, 2019, with a release date stated to be some time in December of the same year. On December 2, 2019 the Gen 3 model was teased in a video on SSO's social media advertising the Winter Village. The Gen 3 model was again teased with a poster image On December 3, 2019, across SSO's social media, advertising the Light Ride and on SSO's Winter 2019 background used for most of their accounts. An official trailer for the breed was shown on December 9, 2019 with a release date given of December 18th of that same year. The first three variations were released on this date, with another set of three released January 15, 2020. There are seven variations of the Gen 3 Tinkers and the 6 available coats can all be found at Valedale Village in the following colors:: NMTinBkP.png|Black Pinto (Gen 3) NMTinBksn.png|Buckskin NMTinCP.png|Chestnut Pinto (Gen 3) NMTinPlSbno.png|Palomino Sabino NMTinBrP.png|Seal Brown Pinto NMTinSvrDpP.png|Silver Dapple Pinto * Black Pinto * Buckskin * Chestnut Pinto * Dapple Grey - Unavailable * Palomino Sabino * Seal Brown Pinto * Silver Dapple Pinto Trivia * While Tinkers can come in practically every coat color under the sun, the most commonly seen colors are Pinto variations. * It is a common misconception that Tinkers are draft horses. They are not, they are considered Cob horses (short, steady and stout horses originally bred for pulling carts but are generally used for riding nowadays). * The Silver Dapple Pinto is the first horse in-game to have sectoral heterochromatic (irises that contain two or more colors) eyes. * The Gen 3 Chestnut Pinto was modeled after a horse that, prominent player and SSO content producer, Esmeralda Silverforce, rides. [1] * Tinkers were the first horses whose leg wraps could not be seen when used. * Tinkers were also the first horse in the game to have a heavy-set/strong build, similar to work/farm horses. * The Gen 1 Tinkers share their model with the Gen 1 North Swedish horses, but they aren't resistant to the Valley of The Hidden Dinosaur's cold, like the North Swedish horses. * The term "Tinker" is a derogatory term for Irish Travelers, and thus the Tinker horse is generally not called by this name anywhere other than the Netherlands. Category:Star Stable Online Category:Horse Breeds